youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Mother's Basement
This interview was conducted on April 12, 2019, by JakCooperThePlumber. ---- Mother's Basement is a YouTuber with 907,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I started watching YouTube right around when it first started picking up steam. I can’t remember the exact year, but I do remember that Fred was the king of the platform and basically everybody hated that. Q2: When and why did you decide to become a YouTuber yourself? * After 2 and a half years of working as a game journalist and seeing negative profit from it, (I was taking more work with the promise of future pay, but never any actual pay), I decided I might as well put my writing ability to work for myself. If I wasn’t going to make money anyways, I might as well do in on my terms. Q3: Can you remember what exactly the first YouTube video you ever watched was? * The Capture the Flag episode of Red vs. Blue. One of the older guys at my library’s anime club showed it to everyone after one of our meetings. Q4: What was the first anime you ever watched? * Intentionally? Pokemon. But I saw Sailor Moon on TV a few times at friends places before that. Q5: What was the first manga you ever read? * Also Pokemon, back when Viz was publishing the ocmics in English as single chapter issues. Q6: What was the first video game you ever played? * Mario Kart 4, at my friend’s place. He knew all the tracks inside and out so I never won. Q7: What’s your favorite anime? * Mob Psycho 100. Q8: What’s your favorite manga? * Spirit Circle. Q9: What’s your favorite video game/video game series? * Steambot Chronicles on the PS2. it’s basically wh at would happen if Hayao MIyazaki made Grand Theft Auto. But with giant robots. Q10: What’s the oldest anime you’ve ever watched and when did it come out? * Namakura Gatana from 1917. It’s the oldest anime known to still exist. Q11: What, in your opinion, is the best year for anime so far? * I made a video about this! I think there’s a strong case to be made that 2018 had the widest range of good and great shows for Otaku of all tastes. Q12: What were your YouTube influences, (if you had any)? * Before I started my channel every Frame a Painting, Nerdwriter, Cinefix, and Extra Credits. Nowadays my favorites are Game Maker’s Toolkit, Movies with Mokey on Filmjoy, Captain Disillusion, and Internet Comment Etiquette. Q13: Does your family or real life friends watch any of your videos? * Yeah, most of them do. Q14: Do you have a favorite or least favorite video that you’ve uploaded (and why)? * My favorite video is probably “I Miss Dubbed Anime Openings”--it was alot of fun to revisit and I think it really spoke to a lot of people. Q15: Approximately how much anime do you own? * Without going to count, I’d say over 200 blu rays and DVD’s. Q16: Approximately how much manga do you own? * At least a hundred different volumes. Q17: Approximately how many video games do you own? * 300 or so? I’d really ought to count these… Q18: What advice would you give anyone who is looking to get into anime/manga? * Look for something similar to western things you already like! That bit of familiarity might help you get used to anime’s weirdness a little quicker. If you’re into superheroes, give My hero Academia or One Punch Man a try. If you like sci fi, try Gundam or Legend of the Galactic Heroes. Q19: Who are some of your favorite YouTubers currently? * Ah, looks like I already answered that one above!. Q20: Do you enjoy any other artistic mediums besides anime, manga, video games, and movies, (such as music, for example)? * I enjoy western comics and novels. I’m a huge fan of the Discworld series by Terry Pratchett. Q21: How do you get inspiration for a video? * Generally, when finishing watching an anime, I’ll notice something that I really love about it, and try to work backwards to understand why I love it. I find that process to be really valuable, and apparently,s o do my fans! Q22: Will a topic being discussed in depth by other anime YouTubers prevent you from making a video on it? * Depends on the subject. If it’s a show that I’m really passionate about I still might want to offer my own take, but generally, if I feel like someone has covered something well, I’ll shift focus to something else. Q23: Have you ever liked the story of an anime, manga, video game, movie, ect., even if you disagreed with its message? * Absolutely! I really loved High School of the Dead, infs pite of its glorification of nationalism and militarism. Q24: Currently, your channel has almost 800,000 subscribers. Did you ever think you would reach this level? * I was honestly shocked when I reached 10,000 subscribers. I thought this would be a portfolio building hobby when I started, not a full time job. Q25: Currently, the most viewed video is Why SAO is a Terrible Game, Too. Does this surprise you, and also are you surprised that it has almost almost 3 million views? * That does and doesn’t surprise me, because it’s a very unique take on a very popular anime. I feel like that video was a gamble, because criticizing the design of a fake video game is either going to strike people as really interesting or really dumb. Luckily, it seems like mos tpeople had the former opinion. Even so, I didn’t expect to see it hit 3 million views. That’s about 3 times as much as I ever thought it would get in my wildest dreams when I was making it. Q26: How long do you think YouTube will last? * In it’s current form? Probably until some kind of bad law ruins it’s creative economy. But as a brand, I think YouTube will be around as long as Google still exists. Q27: What’s your thoughts on the recent “Advertiser Friendly” guidelines on YouTube? * While it’s frustrating to have to work under stringent content guidelines to get paid on what was once a much more free platform, I understand that it’s advertisers who gets to decide where their money goes, not the other way around. It’s definitely preferable to having advertisers pull out entirely. Q28: How long do you think you will be making videos? * At least a few more years. I have other creative projects that I’d like to work on, but I enjoy how much this platform allows me to interact with fans, and how it encourages me to work quickly and innovate, I’ll stop when I run out of things to say, (so maybe never, haha). Q29: What’s your advice for anyone who wants to make anime, (or other medium), analysis? * You’re not going to get anywhere making the same things as other people. If there’s a question about the medium that you wish your favorite YouTubers would answer, answering it yourself is probably a good place to start. Q30: Do you have, (or have ever had), a lifetime YouTube goal? * I know I’ll never be 100% satisfied with my subscriber count, because that’s just the psychology of this business. But a million is a nice, round number. Q31: Do you have any other artistic aspirations aside from anime criticism? * Plenty! I went to school to learn how to design games, and I’d really like to make a few of th ose at some point. I’ve also got novels and comics I’d like to write, which I’d also like to see turned into TV shows or movies…or maybe anime, if I’m really lucky. Q32: Have you ever done an interview like this before? * No, I haven’t! And I almost didn’t do this one. Sorry that it took so long for me to respond, and thank you for asking all these great questions. Category:YouTube Interviews